


O Dia do Mestre

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: A vida de Aya sempre abrangera a família, os amigos, a escola e o sonho de se tornar médica como o padrasto. Mas agora ela estava crescendo, e novas percepções surgiam. Aquele jovem de olhos tempestuosos era uma personificação do mundo. Um mundo novo que ela desejava.





	O Dia do Mestre

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Segunda meta de outubro cumprida, galera! Eu passei a semana inteira pensando em qual personagem homenagear neste dia 15. Pensei no Wing, na Bisky, no Izunabi. E tenho certeza de que escrevei fanfics de todos eles no futuro próximo. Mas hoje achei melhor focar em um OC — sim, outro OC! Seu nome é Kyosuke, e o estágio de construção ainda é bem inicial, por isso não revelei muita coisa sobre ele. A protagonista mesmo é a Aya. Decidi aproveitar a oportunidade da data para contar como a Aya aprendeu a usar nen e começou a cogitar se tornar uma Hunter. Eu gosto muito dela e sinto que estava lhe devendo histórias desde a Encontro. Quero dizer, meu foco tem sido a Arrietty que, ok, é minha OC principal, mas eu também quero que vocês conheçam melhor a Aya. Espero que gostem dela tanto quanto eu.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Ela tinha quinze anos quando se apaixonou pela primeira vez. No começo, não estava muito animada para passar as férias na casa de campo. Um mês é um tempo longo demais, e as saudades de Vivi certamente a matariam. Aya pensou em pedir para ficar com algum tio, mas Paul queria muito apresentar-lhe sua querida estufa, e um pedido carinhoso do padrasto era difícil de negar. Arrumou as malas, preparou o transportador da cadelinha e olhou pela janela. Pelos próximos trinta dias, não veria mais aquela paisagem.

Foram de carro, uma verdadeira jornada. Aya cansou-se de ler o livro e tentou ouvir uma música. Naquela época, estava fascinada pela _boy band_ do momento. Cada garoto mais lindo que o outro. Ah, se ela tivesse a sorte de encontrar rapazes bonitos assim na vida real! E eles cantavam músicas de amor, falavam sobre príncipes encantados. O sonho de Aya era casar como a Cinderela: vestido azul rodado cheio de fitas, uma tiara de prata e sapatinhos de cristal. Recostou-se no vidro da janela, embalando-se em suas fantasias, o sorriso menina estampado no rosto com o frescor do verão.

Chegando a seu destino, ajudou a mãe e o padrasto a arrumar as coisas. Estava tudo meio empoeirado e com aquele odor de esquecido. Paul pagava uma senhora para cuidar da estufa, mas ninguém cuidava da casa quando estava fora. Aya não reclamou nadinha. Gostava das tarefas domésticas. Distraíam-lhe dos problemas mundanos.

A cadelinha Kirara adorou o quintal e não tardou a inaugurar o canteiro de flores. Aya quase teve um troço, mas Paul apenas gargalhou jogando a cabeça para trás. Naomi apareceu logo em seguida com uma bandeja de sanduíches. Os três se sentaram em um banco de pedra à sombra e conversaram longamente. Era uma tarde cálida de agosto.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Aya decidiu explorar. Visitou a cidadezinha próxima e deu uma olhada nas lojas de roupas. Passeou pela praia com Kirara. Foi ao cinema retrô e não entendeu nada daquele filme em preto e branco. Ligou para Vivi na terceira noite e chorou de saudades ao telefone. A vida a partir dali seria pacata. Pacata demais.

Até que ele apareceu. Aya voltava da trilha na floresta e sentiu uma presença estranha. Virou-se para trás e viu o homem sentado sobre um cercadinho. Ele estava ferido e tinha a expressão mais triste que Aya já se lembrava de ter visto em um rosto adulto. Sabia que deveria voltar para casa cedo, mas seu coração sempre mandava ajudar aqueles que precisavam. Aproximou-se de mansinho, virando a cabeça para encontrar os olhos perdidos no rosto abaixado.

— Com licença, o senhor está bem?

O homem a encarou. Não parecia ser muito mais velho. Seus cabelos eram negros e maltratados. Tudo nele era maltratado. Mas os olhos... Eram de um cinza escuro e tempestuoso.

— Água.

— Perdão, o que disse?

Os lábios dele tremeram. Pareciam secos.

— Perguntei se você tem água.

Aya ofereceu-lhe o cantil. O homem bebeu com gosto. Devolveu o cantil vazio.

— Aya — disse a menina, esperançosa.

Ele a encarou outra vez.

— Obrigado, Aya.

E não disse mais nada. Ela esperou até perceber que o silêncio seria sua única resposta. Virou-se e correu para a casa de campo.

 

No dia seguinte, voltou ao cercadinho. O homem ainda estava lá. Passou correndo por ele sem dizer nada, sentindo os olhos cinzentos em suas costas. Andou um pouco pela floresta e colheu algumas flores. Queria fazer uma tiara como as de seu irmão. Ele era incrível; tecia uns arranjos de dar inveja! Como pode um garoto tão dado à violência construir coisas tão bonitas? Aya tentou e tentou, mas seu arranjo ficou horroroso. Largou tudo no chão e deu meia volta, irritada.

Quando passou pelo homem, ele estava dormindo tranquilo recostado no cercadinho. Sentiu a garganta seca. As mãos trêmulas buscaram a bolsa, onde guardara alguns sanduíches. Deixou-os em um potinho de plástico perto do homem. Não quis acordá-lo. Não sentiu olhos em suas costas quando voltou para casa.

 

No terceiro dia, o homem havia sumido. Aya conteve a decepção e rumou para a cidadezinha. Queria conhecer novas lojas. Quem sabe não encontrava um café bem gostoso? Doces sempre foram uma grande paixão. Estava distraída e não percebeu que chegara aos limites da cidade. Viu a placa de boas-vindas a poucos metros de distância. E, recostado nela, o homem de antes. As roupas não estavam mais em farrapos, e os cabelos pareciam mais limpos. Os olhos cinzentos encontraram os olhos âmbares de Aya.

— Eu acho que o destino gosta de fazer a gente se encontrar.

 

Eles conversaram sobre muitos assuntos. O homem revelou que era um andarilho. Viajara por diversos lugares, conhecendo as mais diversas culturas. Aya escutava com fascínio; nunca fora a terras muito distantes. E aquele homem era a personificação do mundo.

— O senhor tem histórias tão incríveis!

Ele fez uma careta imperceptível.

— Kyosuke.

Ela piscou sem entender.

— Meu nome é Kyosuke.

— Kyosuke — murmurou Aya, sentindo aquele som em sua boca. — Kyosuke...

Paul fez várias perguntas. Aonde ela estava indo? Por que sempre estava com pressa? Por que saía tão cedo e voltava só na hora do jantar? Naomi teve mais perspicácia. Não precisou ouvir desculpas. As mães quase sempre sabem. No oitavo dia, enquanto Paul observava a enteada correndo em direção à floresta, Naomi resolveu satisfazer suas dúvidas.

— Ele conheceu alguém.

— O quê?

— Conheceu alguém. Está apaixonada.

— Eu entendi da primeira vez... Mas a Aya? Ela é tão nova!

— Paul, a sua filha já é uma mulher — disse Naomi, tocando seus ombros.

— Não — ele protestou. — Ela ainda é só uma menina. A minha menina.

— A sua menina cresceu — respondeu Naomi em tom de quem encerra a conversa.

Aya tinha outras preocupações em mente. Às vezes, quando se aproximava de Kyosuke, ele estava meditando. E ela sempre sentia uma energia estranha ao se aproximar, algo que exalava do corpo dele e quase tocava sua pele. Não resistiu à curiosidade.

— O que é isso, Kyosuke-san? — perguntou, abrindo o cesto dos sanduíches.

Ele abriu um dos olhos.

— Você consegue sentir?

Aya meneou a cabeça. Kyosuke acomodou-se melhor na grama e estendeu o braço, esticando os dedos até que quase lhe tocassem a testa.

— Você consegue sentir agora?

Ela fechou os olhos, concentrando-se naquela energia. Foi tomada por uma sensação única, e os pelos dos braços se eriçaram. Até se empertigou, arregalando os olhos de surpresa, sentindo alguma coisa deslizar por sua pele, como a água de uma piscina quando você entra aos poucos. Kyosuke afastou o braço.

— Chama-se aura.

A menina ainda respirava acelerado.

— Você deve ser bem sensitiva para ter conseguido captar.

Ergueu o rosto. Os olhos de Kyosuke nunca pareceram tão bonitos. Um sorriso leve iluminava-lhe as faces. Quando ele abriu os lábios, sua voz grave deslizou como um feitiço:

— Eu quero ensinar você.

Aya empertigou-se.

— Quero lhe ensinar a usar a aura.

Os olhos âmbares mal piscavam. Ela não sabia se ouvira direito.

— Aya, você quer ser minha discípula?

 

**

 

O tempo correu depois disso. As noites gostavam de se arrastar enquanto Aya se revirava na cama, mas os dias passavam em um estalo. Aya acordava, tomava o café, encontrava Kyosuke e, meu Deus, já eram três da tarde! Chegava em casa à noite, sempre um pouco suja e descabelada de tanto correr. Kirara gania baixinho, protestando contra o abandono. Mas a menina apenas lhe fazia uma carícia rápida e corria para o banheiro. Tomava banho, jantava, jogava-se na cama, ansiosa pelo dia seguinte. Esqueceu-se da escola. Já não ligava mais para Vivi. Seu tempo era preenchido por memórias de Kyosuke.

Eles passavam horas sentados perto do cercadinho, meditando. Kyosuke dizia que Aya precisava abrir os poros, seja lá o que isso significasse.

— Eu vou rejuvenescer com isso?

Ele riu.

— Não precisa.

E Aya ficou toda enrubescida porque um homem lhe dissera que tinha o rosto bonito.

— Para onde vamos? — perguntou certa tarde em que Kyosuke a chamou para passear pela floresta.

— Procurar um lugar menos exposto. Conheço um rio agradável. Podemos meditar lá.

Aya praticava em casa também. Antes de dormir, sempre cruzava as pernas, fechava os olhos e esvaziava a mente. Mas isso não a impedia de ficar ansiosa depois, ao menos não nas primeiras noites. Não demorou muito para que ficasse tão cansada a ponto de apagar tão logo se deitava.

Até que, em uma manhã de sua última semana de viagem, encontrou Kyosuke sentado diante de uma pedra, observando uma taça de vidro cheia de água. Não acreditou que fosse para beber.

— Bom-dia, minha cara discípula. Está pronta para sua última lição?

— Mas já?!

— Sim. — Ele sorriu. — Você aprende rápido. Rápido até demais. Parece... — Calou-se. — Não importa. — Meneou a cabeça. — Sente-se. A lição será longa.

Aya obedeceu e fitou a taça. Kyosuke pousou um pedaço de papel com o desenho de um hexágono ao lado dela.

— Hoje eu vou lhe ensinar sobre as categorias de nen, as categorias da aura.

— Categorias da aura?

— Sim. A aura reflete a nossa personalidade. E nossa personalidade limita nossos poderes. Você está pronta para descobrir quem realmente é?

Aya ainda era muito nova para entender, mas acreditou que havia entendido. Assentiu de leve.

— Ótimo.

Kyosuke explicou sobre as seis categorias. Ele falava de forma apaixonada, os olhos brilhando com a força de um ciclone. E Aya sentiu-se arrebatada por tamanha paixão, girando naquela força sem fim.

— A Manipulação lhe permite controlar coisas ou pessoas. — Kyosuke exibiu um sorriso triste e sereno, o ciclone parecendo oscilar por um instante. — E, por fim, temos a Especialização. Uma categoria à parte, que foge das regras gerais. Também é a que possui as maiores possibilidades. É impossível descobrir que surpresas guarda um Especialista.

Aya manteve-se imóvel, temerosa de que, se mexesse a cabeça, todo o conhecimento adquirido sobre auras vazasse pelas orelhas.

— Vamos tentar agora.

— O que, Mestre Kyosuke?

— Ora, descobrir a sua categoria de nen.

Kyosuke pegou uma folhinha e a colocou sobre a água.

— Coloque suas mãos ao redor da taça e use sua aura. Do jeito que eu lhe ensinei.

Aya corrigiu a postura e obedeceu. Concentrou-se em projetar a aura na folha, mas nada acontecia. Prensou os lábios, contendo a frustração. Quando se frustrava, acaba chorando, mas não podia ser fraca na frente de seu mestre.

— Pode parar agora, Aya.

Ela recuou, decepcionada. Kyosuke deslizou a ponta do indicador na água e provou. Fechou os olhos.

— Está doce.

— O quê?

— A água está doce. Parabéns, Aya, você é uma Transformadora.

A menina sentiu o rosto enrubescer. Deslizou o indicador na água para tirar a prova. Sim... Estava mesmo doce. Na medida certa, como os _cupcakes_ que gostava de preparar.

— Uma Transformadora...

— Sim, isso será importante para você pensar em uma habilidade. Se quiser desenvolver uma, é claro.

— Você vai me ensinar a desenvolver uma habilidade? — Os olhos âmbares brilharam. — Tipo um poderzinho de vídeo game?

Kyosuke balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Isso você terá de desenvolver sozinha.

Ela fez uma careta amuada.

— Aya, você pretende se tornar uma Hunter algum dia?

— Uma Hunter?

— Sim. Para explorar o mundo. Conhecer novos lugares. Encontrar tesouros. Realizar seus sonhos.

Aya conhecia as histórias. É claro que conhecia. Seu irmão partira uma vez para se tornar um Hunter. Ele deixara uma saudade, o babaca! Mas Aya sempre o admirara. E dava, sim, uma vontade de seguir o mesmo caminho, de se tornar Hunter também. Ainda mais agora que tinha Kyosuke. Se fosse uma Hunter, talvez pudesse viajar... talvez pudesse ficar ao lado dele para sempre! Mas... ela já tinha outros sonhos.

— Talvez. Quem sabe? Mestre Kyosuke, qual é a sua categoria de nen?

Ela o encarou, esperando a resposta. Só encontrou aquele sorriso leve e distante. O sorriso de quem não pretendia revelar seu segredo.

— Isso eu não posso contar.

 

O penúltimo dia chegou como um tapa na cara. Ela se recusara a olhar o calendário desde o começo da semana, mas agora não havia mais como fugir. Perdeu quase uma noite inteira arrumando as malas — e Kirara insistia em pegar suas roupas e correr com elas pelo quarto só para fazer bagunça! O telefone tocou. Era Vivi cobrando notícias. Aya teve de ouvir um sermão de quase uma hora.

— Poxa vida! É assim que você conhece as pessoas! Elas viajam uma vez e ficam esnobes, esquecem todos os amigos.

Aya não respondeu. Percebia o quanto Vivi ficara sentida. Mas ela estava sentida também. E Vivi percebeu.

— O que houve? Cê tá quieta.

— Ah, Vivi! É que aconteceu tanta coisa!

Ela contou tudinho. Para uma amiga de infância, nós sempre contamos a versão mais completa, às vezes incluindo detalhes que não havíamos percebido. Vivi escutou em silêncio.

— Amanhã eu vou embora e terei de me despedir dele e talvez seja para sempre! Mas eu não quero, Vivi! Eu quero continuar conversando com o Kyosuke...

Ela chorou. Soluçou tanto, que Kirara se deitou aos seus pés, ganindo baixinho. Aya puxou-a para o colo e a abraçou. A cadela lambeu seu rosto.

— Eu não sei o que fazer...

— Ai, amiga, isso é muito triste, mas você não pode desanimar assim.

— Tu não tá entendendo! Eu nunca gostei dessa forma de alguém, Vivi. Nunca! Tu já se apaixonou alguma vez? Eu sinto como se me despedir dele fosse tirar um pedaço de mim!

— Não diz isso. Esse tipo de coisa não mata... Você só... precisa ficar calma e pensar que não é o fim do mundo.

— O que eu faço, Vivi?

— Você gosta mesmo dele, não é?

— Demais!

Aya apertou o telefone. Esperou a resposta por tanto tempo que achou que a ligação estava muda.

— Já sei! Por que você não faz um piquenique de despedida?

— Um piquenique?

— É. Tipo um encontro... Vai que ele gosta de você também e se compromete a manter contato?

— Boa ideia! Vivi, tu é muito incrível, diva, maravilhosa, divosa!

— Ai, para, para, para. Assim você cansa minha beleza. Só uma perguntinha. Você falou que ele é um cara mais velho. Mas... quanto mais velho?

Aya mordeu o lábio. Na verdade, ela não fazia ideia. Achou melhor deixar aquele detalhe de lado.

— Só alguns anos. Preciso dormir agora, Vivi. Amanhã acordo cedo para preparar sanduíches e um bolo.

— Hoje. Já passou da meia-noite.

— Eita, é mesmo! Preciso ir dormir. Tchau, Vivi.

— Tchau, Aya!

Ela desligou o telefone e se deitou na cama. Kirara acomodou-se a seu lado. O sono não tardou a chegar. Aya dormiu tranquila e feliz. Tinha muita sorte de ter uma amiga como Vivi.

 

**

 

Naomi não fez perguntas quando viu a filha de pé às sete horas da manhã preparando sanduíches e um bolo. Aya arrumou tudo na cesta com cuidado e subiu para tomar um banho. Precisava estar bonita para aquele dia, o dia de Kyosuke. Passou veloz por Paul, prometendo voltar depois do almoço.

 

Aya inspirou fundo quando chegou ao rio. Kyosuke estava parado à margem, vestindo um moletom simples e uma regata e segurando a caneca com o café. Sentiu a presença da menina sem que ela precisasse usar a voz. Fitou-a por cima do ombro e sorriu.

— Bom-dia, minha cara discípula.

— Bom-dia, Mestre Kyosuke! Trouxe uma surpresa.

— É mesmo? O que é?

— Um piquenique! — ela anunciou com um sorriso.

— A título de quê? — ele entrou na brincadeira.

— Bem... — Aya abaixou o rosto, envergonhada. — Eu vou embora hoje à tarde...

— Sim, é verdade. Você comentou.

— E eu pensei que... Eu achei que seria legal nós comemorarmos com um piquenique.

Kyosuke manteve silêncio por alguns minutos.

— Entendo. Bem, eu não quero desperdiçar a comida que você preparou com tanto carinho. Vamos comer, então!

— Sim!

Ela estendeu a toalha sobre o gramado e preparou os sanduíches, as fatias de bolo e as bebidas. Sentaram-se à sombra de uma árvore e passaram horas conversando. As histórias de Kyosuke nunca acabavam. E Aya ouvia com infindável fascínio.

— Hoje você se diploma, Aya. Por enquanto, não há nada mais que eu posso ensinar a você.

Ela quase deixou a jarra de suco cair. Não queria ouvir aquelas palavras. Soavam demais como uma despedida!

— Mestre Kyosuke...

— Kyosuke. Pode me chamar apenas de Kyosuke agora. Não sou mais seu mestre.

— Kyosuke... — Aya abaixou a cabeça. — Você... Nós vamos nos encontrar de novo?

Ele a encarou, e seus olhos pareciam um céu nublado. Aquele céu que você nunca sabe se é apenas uma passagem ou prenúncio de chuva.

— Eu pertenço ao mundo Aya. Fiquei por aqui pelo tempo que achava precisar ficar. Mas agora tenho de partir de novo. Está no meu sangue.

Ela prensou os lábios. Não queria que a conversa seguisse aquele rumo.

— A gente poderia... trocar números, não acha?

— Não tenho celular. Não gosto de me apegar a coisas mundanas. Só preciso das roupas do corpo e de uma caneca. — Ele sorriu para ela. — Eu lhe disse, Aya: pertenço ao mundo.

— Mas você pertence um pouco às pessoas também! Por que é tão difícil se apegar?!

Os olhos faiscaram, tempestuosos.

— Você já sabia quando me conheceu.

Ela não se conteve. As lágrimas caíram, escorreram pelo rosto. Kyosuke secou algumas delas.

— Não se deixe abalar por isso. O destino tem sua própria forma de escrever histórias. Talvez nossos caminhos se cruzem de novo.

— E se não se cruzarem?

Kyosuke virou o rosto. Afastou-se de Aya. Fitou o sol lá em cima no céu, soberbo como um rei que admira suas terras.

— Eu já lhe ensinei tudo o que tinha, Aya.

Ela sentiu seu mundo despencar. O sonho ia-se embora em um estalo. Era uma dor cruel. Com as mãos trêmulas, segurou a alça da cesta. Uma força vinda bem do fundo a impulsou. Aya correu sem olhar para trás. Não sentiu os olhos cinzentos nas suas costas.

 

**

 

Paul percebeu a mudança, mas guardou para si o sermão. Naomi mordeu o lábio e pensou em abraçar a filha, mas Aya estava resoluta. Entrou no carro de cabeça baixa, explodindo em seus próprios pensamentos. A viagem de volta para casa foi silenciosa. Ela recostou a cabeça no vidro da janela. Em algum momento, o sol simplesmente sumiu, cedendo espaço a um céu nublado. Um céu meio escuro e cheio de nuvens. Desses que você não sabe se são prenúncio de chuva.

**Author's Note:**

> Os bons entendedores conseguirão descobrir quem é o pai do Kyosuke. *risada da Bisky*
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado da história e que não tenham ficado bravos comigo por trazer um novo OC a cada história. São... muitos... Realmente são muitos. Eu me sinto até o Oda de One Piece. Hum, quase. Porque ele tem pena de matar seus personagens.
> 
> Aproveitando para o anúncio especial: dia 31 tem LeoPika de Halloween e dia 2 de novembro, se tudo der certo, tem oneshot de aniversário da Aya! Dose dupla de Aya! Vou saldar minha dívida de fanfics com ela. *risos* E depois escrevo algumas da Mayuri também, porque as histórias dela com o Bonolenov tiveram uma boa recepção.
> 
> Beijos no kokoro! :*


End file.
